Strip
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Post “Breach”. Katya wasn’t the only striptease Callen received that day. Assumes an established relationship of sorts between Kensi and Callen.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a while.

**Author's Note: **Set pretty much straight after the events of Breach, episode 1x11.

* * *

Sam didn't run all the way out to Joshua Tree, but for Callen, it had felt just as long.

Opening the door into his apartment later that night, his shirt was drenched with sweat. Throwing his bag down, he shut the door before reaching behind and pulling his shirt over his head. Shirt free, it's only now that he realised he had company.

Thankfully this company was of the nicer sort. Standing before him framed in his bedroom door in another shirt of his, cradling a large glass of red wine was Kensi Blye.

When she crooked her finger and gestured for him to come hither, he threw his shirt off to the side and had no qualms in doing exactly that. She backed away from him as he entered his bedroom.

She was standing, feet shoulder-width apart as she eyed him. "Sit," she ordered.

He'd been thinking of a shower personally, but far be it for him to argue with this woman. Taking the few extra steps to reach his bed, he obediently took a seat on the mattress.

When she set her glass aside and made her way over to him, their gaze never wavered as he kept his eyes trained on her. She planted her hands on his shoulders. "Someone went to see a stripper I hear hmm?" she taunted, holding the rest of her body away from his.

He knew where this was going. "She can't have been a very good one," he replied nonchalantly. "She didn't bring anything, ah, up."

"Well," said Kensi in a low voice. "Let's see if this one can."

He made no move to touch her as she eased herself down onto his lap. Balancing herself on his knees, she flung her hair back before reaching for the top button of his shirt that looked so much better on her.

He tried his best to remain unaffected, but the tightening in his shorts said otherwise and his eyes darkened, glittering as she reached for button number three.

She removed his shirt painfully slowly and he was graced with the sight of her black bra – no frills like the rest of her – with matching black panties.

The shirt was removed inch by inch before she flung it off to the side. She rubbed against his arousal, her fingers trailing down his chest to tease. "Don't you have a kid to get home to?" he asked, bringing up another aspect of the undercover op.

"They know where I am," she breathed against his neck.

He gripped her hips then, the smooth skin warm to touch as he splayed his fingers. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

She was resting upon his chest, both coming down from their high when he pressed a kiss to her hair. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?" asked Kensi, shifting so that she could see his face, her chin propped up on his chest.

"Want to do something?" asked Callen nonchalantly, propping his head up on one hand, the other tracing patterns on her bare shoulder.

"I have so much paperwork to catch up," she said apologetically as his fingers embedded themselves in her hair.

"Trust me when I say that Hetty won't mind if you filed it a little late next week," said the confident man wryly.

"Hetty won't mind?" asked Kensi, her raised eyebrow the only sign of incredulity. "What did you do? Spike her tea?"

"Let's just say, she is all for some extracurricular activities that get us away from the stress of work." She knew exactly what extracurricular activities he had in mind when his hand slid down her bare back.

Refusing to be baited, she nevertheless edged closer. "So..." she asked, her mouth inches away from his. "What did you have in mind for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Callen with a smirk. "That I don't know. But first things first, I think a shower is calling for us." When he lightly slapped her buttocks, she let out a yelp.

"So sorry," he said in an exaggerated tone as he rolled over and stood up from the bed. "Want me to kiss it better?"

She pushed at his chest when he bent back down. "My hero," she snorted in a very unladylike manner as she eased upright herself.

"I'm already your hero," he said, covering her lips with hers. "Join me?"

* * *

_Finito. _


End file.
